Tales of Darkness
by York Lane
Summary: We've seen a world where Ainz is the Dark Hero Momon, as well as Naberal, Demiurge and Shalltear all dressing up and acting as characters, but what if there was a world where the characters they played were real, what would that look like? no gameplay element.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go, the first commission I've done, so lets see how it goes, this story was a commissioned work.**

 **The commissioner really liked the Momon the Adventurer in Overlord so basically, Momon, Nabe, Jaldaboath and… oh god writing this simultaneously annoys and exhausts me, all at the same time… Honyopenyoko, are actual real characters in this world, now the guy has said I can use Nazarick, but I'm not I'm just going to do something with the new world and these four characters and see what I can do, if anyone had critique or anything that can help me improve this story, please tell me.**

 **Also he said I'm not allowed to use game terminology, I was going to do it, it was to show how powerful they were, but I might as well just do it here, Momon is a level 100 warrior, Nabe is level 63, Jaldaboath is level 100 and Honyopenyoko is level 63 everyone else is going to have there own level.**

 **This story basically starts in season 2, just letting you all know.**

 **Also, I know this has nothing to do with the story but please, I've began watching the next season of Seven Deadly Sins and I need to know, why the hell are the enemies or the main enemies the Ten Commandments, why not the Seven Virtues, somebody please answer this, it's driving me insane!**

Chapter 1

The sands shifted across the Sunfallen Desert, one individual stood in the middle of the road, there was another person standing to there side, these two were the Adamantite Adveturer Team, Darkness, named for there leaders pitch black armour.

These two were Momon the Dark Hero and the Beautiful Princess Nabe.

Momon stood at 177cm was currently completely clad in his full jet black plate armour, adorned with purple and gold markings, a red cape was at his back covering one of his shoulders and he was carrying two large broadsword on his back.

Nabe was standing at 164cm she was dressed in an orangey brown cloak that covered her whole body and kept her clothing concealed, her cloak parted from a sword that was attached to her right hip, she wore a white button up shirt, she also wore brown pants and black leather high boots, unlike Momon her face was on full display, revealing her immense beauty, her long black hair that was tied into a long pony tail and she had stormy grey eyes.

The two looked towards the horizon, a large dust cloud was being kicked up, finally this is what they had been waiting for, as it got closer they could make out what was causing it, a large reptilian monster being chased by something else, this large reptile looked to have a snake like body however unlike a snake it had legs, eight legs on each of its sides, it's head was more like a lizards and it had a crown like horn on the tip of its nose, it was roaring as it ran towards them, if you peered behind it you could see another creature chasing it.

The creature chasing the large monster was a large rodent creature, it was a massive Djungarian Hamster, with a long snake tail, this was the final member of there team, Hamsuke the Wise King of the Forest, despite learning later that Hamsuke is a female, during there first job as they accompanied a group of adventurers on there job, all the while they were also doing a job simultaneously, they had entered the forest and had confronted Hamsuke.

Momon had fought Hamsuke and had defeated her easily, afterwards Hamsuke swore loyalty to them and thus had began to work as there beast ever since, currently Hamsuke was chasing the creature, a Gigant Basilisk, whipping her tail to drive it forwards.

''Master, sorry to keep you waiting I am'' said the giant hamster ''bring you the giant basilisk I have, drive it to you I shall, for a loyal servant Hamsuke is''

''It's size is impressive, but if Hamsuke can cause it to flee its really not very powerful'' said Momon clearly disappointed in this turn of events.

''M-Mr. Momon, please there's no need to lower yourself let me fry it'' said Nabe shyly.

''As entertaining as that would be, you'd likely hit Hamsuke as well'' said Momon.

''…Right'' said Nabe hesitantly before running off to get to cover.

Momon drew out one of his swords, grasping it firmly in his right hand, before slashing forwards with it, he easily decapitate the giant lizard, its head crashed to the floor, a fair distance from its body, its eyes rolled back into its head and its tong hanging out of its mouth, the ground was stained purple with the overgrown lizards blood.

''Huh, pathetic'' Momon mused.

''No master it was truly impressive'' said Hamsuke.

''I agree Mr. Momon… sir'' said Nabe.

''Well thank you Nabe, you can go back to the Guild, take Hamsuke with you, I'll finish up here and haul this back to the employer'' stated Momon.

''I-I don't mind Mr. Momon sir!'' Nabe insisted.

''No, its fine, in fact I am ordering you to go back this is a rather messy job, more often than not a lot of blood is spilled'' said Momon ''I don't want you to be covered in blood and to have your beauty defiled by such filth''

''O-of course sir'' she stuttered shyly, blushing brightly, before coughing and turning toward Hamsuke her blush gone ''come on rodent''

''Yes Lady Nabe'' said Hamsuke.

-LINE BREAK-

''Look its her''

''Oh my''

''The Beautiful Princess Nabe''

''She's just how they described her!''

Nabe was currently sat at the table reserved for her and Momon, alone, Hamsuke being a beast was in the Guild stables, a cup of tea was sat in front of her, currently she was doing all she could to ignore the useless chatter she heard about her, this was one thing that annoyed her about the Guild, she was against the idea of joining the guild, however Momon insisted that they should join the guild, Nabe was disturbed from her thoughts as the receptionist walked up to her.

''E-excuse me, Ms. Nabe'' said the receptionist, Nabe opened one of her eyes to acknowledge she was listening ''w-where is Mr. Momon, a request came for him''

''Give it to me and I will give it to Mr. Momon'' stated Nabe, the receptionist hesitantly gave Nabe a letter before walking off hurriedly.

Nabe simply put the letter down, she then returned to her sitting and took a sip of tea.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in a dark fortress carved into the mountain side the lord and master of the fortress stood at the balcony of his office, looking over his forces as they continued there work forging swords sharpening there claws and breeding new monsters, this was no fortress of humans but a fortress of demons.

The Lord of the fortress was a tall human looking demon, he was wearing an orange pinstripe suit with black leather gloves and smart shoes, he had short brown hair and a long silver tail coming from behind him, he wore a demon mask, a mask demons wore to emphasise there species and power, his mask was blue with a jesters smile on it, it had horns and gold markings on the forehead and around the nose which was pointed forwards and sharp, he grinned behind this mask as he looked down upon his forces.

''You called'' said a coy voice.

The demon lord turned to see a woman, like him she was wearing a mask, but this wasn't a demons mask, it was a vampiric mask, a mask vampires wore to show her status as a high if not true vampire, her mask was detailed on the right side of it, with an eye and black marking pained on it, she was wearing a long white fancy dress with many bows and frills attached to it, as well as being decorated with black jewellery, as well as a white flowery hat, she had long blond hair that flowed to her lower back and covered half of her mask and heeled stiletto shoes.

''Ah yes, you read the report didn't you?'' the demon lord asked.

''Hmm… no, not in my contract'' said the vampire.

The demon lord sighed ''you agreed to serve me remember?''

''Ok, look, I'm working for you, not serving you ok and I'm doing it for two reasons and two reasons only, one you have something I want and two it might assist me in my search for a strong mate'' stated the masked woman.

''Right, I looked over your list'' said the demon lord in a dull tone, he knew finding her a mate with all the criteria on the list would give him, her absolute loyalty, however to the looks of things it was impossible, he sighed tiredly just thinking of it gave him a headache ''I'm working on it''

''Good'' said the masked woman.

''Now, we are preparing to attack Re-Estize Kingdom, I need you to organise our forces for this march, I'd like to take Hellhounds, Gazer Devils and Overeatings'' stated the masked demon ''I know its quote 'not in your contract' unquote but do it please and I will give you bonus the reward''

''Of course, its time for some fun'' giggled the masked woman strutting off.

The masked demon sat down on his throne and sighed, he honestly didn't know how to deal with her at times, he put a hand to his chin in order to contemplate his thoughts, he wasn't able to collect his thoughts for long though as five more women entered the room, all of them but the last one was wearing maid uniforms the same kind of mask as he was, to symbolise there position as his elite force.

The first had black hair that was tied into a tight low-cropped bun, on the back of her head, she wore a long dress that extended down to cover all of her legs a blue collar around her neck, she had a silver shoulder plate, armour around her stomach and hip plates as well as two large spikes gauntlets.

The second had dark skin and long red hair that was tied into two long braids, she had short sleeves and long black gloves, she had a long skirt that had a slit that showed off her legs, she wore a black cap on her head and had a large weapon slung across her back.

The third was short in stature, she had long hair that was a shade of light pink, her dress was the most heavily armoured with armour around her hips, her legs her shoulder and arm, this was accompanied with urban camouflage, this was on her gloves, scarf and her long socks, a large rifle was slung on her back.

The fourth had long blond hair that was sorted into spiral curls, her clothing emphasised her sexual appeal, her cleavage was fully exposed and her skirt being scandalously short, though her legs were covered in leg armour.

The last one was very small, almost the same high as the third, except she wore love sleeves that completely covered her arms and a long skirt with high socks, none of her skin except for her face was exposed, her face was in a sort of smile, but it looked plastic and fake like a doll face with hexagon eyes her hair looked like insect legs, showing that something was different about this one.

''Alpha, ready to serve'' said the first in a humble tone as she bowed.

''Beta here and ready!'' cheered the second.

''Delta'' said the third in a monotone.

''Epsilon, I'm ready to serve'' the fourth one cooed.

''Zeta, happy to serve'' the last one said cheerfully.

''And sadly we lost Gamma'' sighed the masked demon ''never the less, the objective remains the same, there is a trinket that the members of Eight Fingers have obtained, its called Armageddon Evil and the one who wields it controls the fate of our race… But only if it is completed, our objective is to retrieve it before it can be used by anyone, I am going to lead a raid on the city of Re-Estize* Kingdom, to retrieve Armageddon Evil, you shall all accompany my faithful servants, is that understood!?''

''Yes Lord Jaldabaoth!''

-LINE BREAK-

Momon eventually returned from finishing the job, it wasn't easy as he needed to deliver both the head and body to the client as proof of his work, his cape was missing, he had remove it so Basilisk blood would not be split on it, however his armour had been covered in the blood and had to be washed off.

Fortunately the client had been kind enough to have some of his servants clean it and it didn't damage the reward at all, though it had taken sometime for his armour to be fully cleaned down, it was nightfall, he was just hoping he hadn't kept Nabe for too long.

Entering the Guild he saw she was sitting at there table waiting for him, he went over and sat down heavily, she opened her eyes and smile ''welcome back mr. Momon… sir'' she said.

''I'm sorry if I kept you Nabe'' said Momon, his helmet still on, he didn't like to take it off in public, he only removed it in private because he preferred not to be judged by his looks only his skill and sgtrengh.

''It's fine sir'' said Nabe smiling gently ''oh, you have been delivered a message sir, I said I would mind it for you''

Nabe handed the letter to Momon, he looked at both sides before standing up ''come on Nabe'' he ordered.

''To where sir?'' she asked.

''The room, we'll open the letter there'' said Momon.

''I don't understand why we can't just open it here?'' Nabe asked.

Moon held the letter up, showing the seal on the front, the royal families seal ''it has a royal seal, so it must be important, so I'd rather not open it in public''

''Ah, right of course sir, I'm sorry sir'' said Nabe.

Momon sighed ''Nabe I have told you countless times you can call me Momon''

''I understand… sir'' said Nabe, causing Momon to sigh as they went to the room that they had rented.

Momon set the letter down, so he could take his helmet off, he twisted the helmet and pulled it off, taking the helmet off, Nabe gulped and blushed as he did, revealing his handsome face, looking at his face you could easily tell he was in his twenties, his brown eyes narrowed curious to read the letter, his dark brown almost black hair was combed back and kept short, he had a light stubble covered his upper lip and lower jaw**

''Hmm… interesting'' he mused, his voice very level.

''H-how so… sir'' Nabe asked nervously, Momon just turned to her smirking.

''The kingdom has requested our presence''

 **Ok, there we go, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 ***ok I'm sorry I need to ask, what is Japans obsession with Re… think about it RE:Zero, RE:Creator, Re-Estize, those are just three examples but it makes me think Japan has something with Re… which I will in my high school meant Religious Education.**

 ****tried my best to describe him not sure if I did it well… I'm not really good at describing facial features, but basically he looks like young anime Jon Hamm.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaldabaoth looked over the city, his army was in position just in case, but he wanted to be able to acquire Armageddon Evil as quietly as he possibly could without drawing alert, from what information his Imp's had gathered for him Eight Fingers had it, so he had sent his elite force first to investigate all of the known locations, he was just awaiting his elites words.

He had sent them singular, it was the best way to scout every location at once, he was receiving multiple reports at once from his elites notably that they hadn't found it yet, they had went through most of the locations and so far the results were negative.

However Jaldabaoth didn't put all his eggs in one basket, one imp had informed him that it might be in the castle itself, if that was the case then he would need to invade the kingdom in order to obtain it, but he had the perfect plan to obtain it if that was the case.

Jaldabaoth began to grin as he thought of what he could do with Armageddon Evil once he had it in his hands he would conquer the world, he would start where this began all those years ago, what started in that Kingdom, though he knew it went under a new name now, then he would continue soon all of the human settlements would fall, the two kingdoms, the empire and the newly established faction, it had only been around for at least a decade, it was a Theocracy if he had heard correctly.

Jaldabaoth was suddenly spurred from his thoughts as a report came in from Zeta, he focused on the report, she was currently dealing with two adventurers, but she had acquired something that according her might be the relic they were told off, Jaldabaoth grinned under his mask and began to move to the location she specified.

-LINE BREAK-

Momon fully equipped for battle followed by Nabe, to the guild stables where Hamsuke resided, the giant hamster was eating a large pile of vegetables, that consisted of lettuces, carrots and cucumbers, Hamsuke perked up as she saw Momon walking up with Nabe ''master'' she said happily ''going on another adventure are we?''

''No, me and Nabe are, you are not'' said Momon, noticing Hamsuke deflate a little ''we need to get to the kingdoms capital as fast as possible, we have two Wizards, they're going to fly us over with a floating board spell to fly us to the capital, sadly there's not enough of room for you Hamsuke, besides you've done a lot lately, so just rest here for a while''

''Yes master, understand I do'' said Hamsuke.

''We'll come back once this job is finished'' stated Momon, rubbing Hamsukes chin ''come on Nabe''

''Safe travels master'' said Hamsuke.

Soon enough the two were on the floating board, Nabe holding both of Momon's swords, in both hands, they made good time reaching the capital, but as they flew over head eventually they reached the capital, looking bellow they saw the raid had already began, Momon sighed and looked down.

''It looks like the raids have already began, we're a little late Nabe'' said Momon looking down, Nabe knew he felt guilty for not getting there sooner to assist.

''It's fine Mr. Momon we can catch up to them easily'' stated Nabe.

''Right'' said Momon.

''Besides we got here as quickly as we could'' said Nabe ''if we went by foot we would have gotten here much later and missed the raid entirely, I think arriving a few minute late is a little excusable at least, besides they couldn't have expected up to be exactly on time for the distance we'd travel, if they don't like it they have to live with it''

''Thank you for trying to make me feel better'' said Momon.

''Your welcome… sir'' said Nabe, but she knew her words didn't help, so she continued this time taking a much more gentle approach, she tired to make sure nobody saw this side of her and for the most part, nobody did except Momon of course ''don't worry alright, its fine, it doesn't say anything about you that you were late giveth the distance we had to cover, besides even if it does you can prove yourself and redeem yourself in battle''

He raised his head a little from her words ''thank you Nabe'' he said.

''It's no problem, Mr Momon… sir'' said Nabe, smiling and blushing a little.

Momon smiled behind his helmet, until he saw something happening bellow them and felt something, something that didn't feel right, he felt a presence a presence he had felt before a long time ago, it was different now, much more refined but it was unmistakable, every instinct he had told him to react to it.

''Nabe are you capable of finding me if we get separated?'' Momon asked.

Nabe rose a brow at this question and hesitantly replied ''y-yes sir I should be able to find you''

''Good, that's all I needed to know, now give me my swords'' said Momon standing up, Nabe hesitantly handed his swords over, she had an idea what he was about to do, he then turned to dress the two wizards ''you will find a place to land, afterward Nabe find me''

With that said Momon then leapt off the floating board, both of the Wizards crying out for him to stop, but Nabe knew better than to try to stop him, both of the Wizards turned to Nabe ''M-Ms. Nabe what do we do!?'' one of them cried.

''Do as your told, find somewhere to land and then I will find Mr. Momon'' said Nabe, she had felt the presence too and just hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

-LINE BREAK-

Three Adamantite Adventurers from Blue Rose looked towards there fallen enemy, the enemy was some kind of arachnid monster, the three of them had come to the manor of the Eight Fingers member who they believed to run the Drug Trade, Hilma, but all they had found inside the manor were dead bodies, but looking at the bodies, they could tell they didn't die from battle or by magic.

They decided to spread out in order to find whatever had done this, Gagaran had found the… the… the creature who did this outside, finishing there meal of human flesh, it was hard to tell what kind of monster this was, it looked like some kind of… insect maid? Gagaran engaged the monster in battle, but the monsters power was just too much, the insect maid almost kill her her by stabbing her through the heart, but before the strike could hit, Tia jumped in and saved her and the two began to fight against the insect maid, but even with Tia's help they were losing, this insect woman was a true terror to behold.

It was only once Evileye had come they had managed to gain the advantage, by using a spell she had invented 'Vermin Bane' once that was used her true form was revealed as a lip bug came from her thorax and a mask bug fell from her face to reveal her true form, she was some kind of arachnid monster, enraged she charged them and began to fight again and after another two hours they had finally defeated her, but it was to early to celebrate, the enemy was defeated but not dead yet.

''I'll finish her'' said Tia stepping forwards.

''Make it quick'' panted Evileye.

''Right'' said Tia, before stopping as a new figure appeared, seemingly out of nowhere in front of the Arachnid monster, they were wearing an orange pinstripe suit, a long silver tail and a mask.

''I'd appreciate it if you stopped right there Ladies'' he said, before turning around to the insect maid.

Two of the three Adamantite Adventurers stood there confused and one stood there rooted in fear, as the Demon Lord knelt down next to his servant.

''It's alright, I'll deal with it from here'' he said gently.

''Hey is that one of your Kin Evileye?'' Gagaran asked.

''Run'' said Evileye, a noticeable tremor in her voice ''that is a monster among monsters''

Gagaran and Tia both looked at her shocked ''s-so what are we going to do?'' Gagaran finally asked.

''Simple, you two run, I'll hold him off- don't worry, once your out of range I will use my teleport spell to escape'' stated Evileye.

''Oh, an interesting plan, a good plan, a plan that might have worked if it wasn't me you were facing and by the way don't broadcast your plans for your enemies to hear'' said Jaldabaoth, he was about to stand up when he felt Zeta pull on his sleeve he looked down to see she was reaching out to him.

''L-lord Jaldabaoth'' Zeta gasped weakly holding up her insect arm holding something up.

Jaldabaoth took it from Zeta's hand to see what it was, it was a small silver arm that looked like it was attached to a figurine at one point holding, the arm was holding a yellow sphere ''oh, this is it?'' Jaldabaoth asked looking at the small sculpted arm ''disappointing, but its a step, besides we would have to track these down afterwards, thank you Zeta now just leave them to me''

A large insect like monster swooped down and picked up the downed arachnid monster, before carrying it off, the Demon Lord then turned towards the three adventurers, to see that they were going ahead with there plan and two of them were running while the masked one was standing ready to fight.

''Sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave, Dimensional Lock'' Jaldabaoth said smoothly as a sort of blue pulse came from him.

This didn't deter Evileye though, she simply would have to find another way to get out alive, but for now she needed to fight, she held her hand out and cried out ''Shard Buckshot!''

Several crystal's appeared and shot towards the Demon Lord, now others would dodge or block the attack, but Jaldabaoth held his arms out ready to take the attack, a translucent shield appeared in front of him and blocked all of the crystals.

''Nullification!?'' Evileye gasped, as she said this Jaldabaoth noticed how far Gagaran and Tia had gotten.

''Nobody leaves without my permission! Hellfire Wall!'' he cried.

Waving his hand and a wave of fire came out washing over Evileye, she was surprised as it felt cold, but then she heard two cry of pain behind her and she turned to see a wall of full fire disperse, with Gagaran and Tia in the middle of it, when it dispersed Gagaran and Tia collapsed to the floor.

''My deepest condolences, I was sure that they would be as strong as you'' said Jaldabatoh, noticing her trembling in rage he smirked under his mask and added ''why would you team up with them, if that did them in then they were obviously weaklings''

''DON'T CALL THEM THAT!'' screamed Evileye turning around furiously her fist glowing with energy, but Jaldabaoth was clam about this.

''Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon's Wrist!'' Jaldabaoth cried as his arm began to enlarge and grow, becoming a giant muscular demon arm.

He easily knocked Evileye away, sending her flying through the sky ''translocation damage!'' Evileye cried, she quickly flipped through the air and landed on her feet before holding one of her hands out ''Maximise Magic: Crystal Dagger!'' the dagger flew through the air and shattered against Jaldabaoth's shield ''n-nothing''

''Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claws!'' Jaldabaoth cried, his fingers sharpened into long black claws.

Evileye looked to her fallen friends, before looking to Jaldabaoth, she knew she couldn't carry them off and she knew that she couldn't beat Jaldabaoth, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight!

She got ready to charge at Jaldabaoth again, but before either of them could move something crashed into the ground, both of them stopped and watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a man standing in full black plate armour, wielding two large broadswords, this figure then stood at full height.

''Greetings, now which of you shall be my opponent?'' he asked.

There was silence for a minute until Evileye spoke up, she knew this had to be the leader of the Adamantite team Darkness, the Raven Black Hero Momon.

''Raven Black Hero, I am Evileye of Blue Rose, please together we might be able to beat him!'' Evileye cried, before stopping 'what am I thinking, I'd just be throwing away his life too' but before she could think any longer, she heard him say:

''Very well''

He then turned towards the demon, tilting his head, something confused him 's-something- somethings familiar about him…' Momon though to himself ''what is your purpose here?''

''I've heard there is an item here, an item that can summon and subjugate my kind and while I know the item is incomplete, I would prefer it out of the hands of humans, you understand right?'' the Demon Lord asked.

''I-it can't be'' Momon muttered under his breath, the helmet obscuring his voice from the others, before saying in an audible tone ''what's your name?''

''Ah, how rude of me, my apologies, my name is Jaldabaoth'' said the Demon Lord.

Momon stopped for a moment ''Jaldabaoth?'' He questioned, seemingly calm.

''Ye-''

''ARRRRRGGGGG!'' Momon roared, surprising both Jaldabaoth and Evileye.

Momon then charged forwards and brought both swords down, Jaldabaoth quickly blocked the swords with both of his claws, but he was pushed back at the floor cracking the floor under his feet, Momon then began to raise the swords and bring them down over and over and over again, pushing Jaldabaoth back and forcing him back.

Jaldabaoth eventually backed off and slashed at Momon, but Momon quickly rebounded and began to slash over and over much more forcefully, causing Jaldabaoth to jump back out of fear of being cut by one of Momon swords, Momon then began to strike with overhead lashed over and over, Jaldabaoth dodging each one, but when the struck the ground they sent stones flying up.

As the fight continued Evileye just looked on steering amazed, but she had more than that on her mind 'w-what is this feeling?' she thought, Evileye looked down to her chest 'my heart stopped beating a long time ago, but now… wow Lord Momon your amazing!'

As she was thinking this Nabe rushed in to see the fight that was going on and looked in shock at Momon and how he was fighting, this wasn't his usual fighting style it was much more aggressive and forceful than his usual calm, collected and calculated attacks, but this was just aggression.

Jaldabaoth then took to the sky wings spearing behind him ''Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings!'' he cried out and worm like creatures began to fire from his wings, Evileye cowered before the attack and Nabe drew her sword ready for the attack, but before she could react Momon got in front of both of them, swinging his swords in a circular motion to protect them, he stopped once the concentrated fire of worm like creatures stopped.

''Good your both ok?'' Momon asked.

''Of course Mr. Momon… sir'' said Nabe.

''Err, yeah'' said Evileye before noticing one of the worm things had attached itself to his shoulder ''on your shoulder!''

''It's fine'' said Momon pulling it off his shoulder ''it's of no concern''

Nabe just smiled at her leader, Evileye on the other hand just made an inconheriant moaning sound.

''Bravo!'' cried Jaldabaoth ''you kept both of them alive, I'm amazed, its not often I feel the need to praise my opponents''

''I don't really care what you think Demon, besides you talk too much anyways'' Momon snarled ''Nabe, get ready''

''Yes sir'' said Nabe standing in stance.

Momon turned to Evileye and began to pick her up ''Lord Momon'' she squeaked 'forgive me Poets of the world, Knights really do fight to protect there maidens I never should of doubted you'

This thought ended as she ended up being carried under arm, Nabe chuckled to herself knowing what Evileye was thinking and how easily it was crushed.

''Well then I must be going'' said Jaldabaoth ''as much as I enjoy this I must be going, I need to find that item by any means necessary, a circle of hellfire will soon cover a section of the city''

''NO!'' Momon cried.

''Yes, if you choose to enter I promise a slow and painful journey to the afterlife, till we meet again'' said the Demon Lord flying off.

''We need to go after him!'' Evileye cried.

''As much, as I want to we can't, if we go after him he'll start fighting like he means it and I'm not sure if we'll all be able to survive that'' said Momon.

Evileye mumbled something inaudible and Nabe just smiled at her leaders kindness and intelligence.

-LINE BREAK-

Evileye filled both of them in as to what had happened, explaining there fight with the insect woman to there fight with Jaldabaoth before Momon jumped in ''and that's how it all happened'' said Evileye.

''I see'' sighed Momon ''so he jumped in once the Insect Maid was defeated and she handed him something do you know what it was?''

''No I didn't get a good look at it'' said Evileye.

''I see, don't be hard on yourself, so do you think he just attacked you to defend the insect maid or for the thing she handed him?'' Momon asked.

''I don't know, but what I do know is that we tugged on the tigers tail and got bit, but you heard him, trap part of the city in hellfire, no way thats retaliation, he wouldn't just do that because his servant got attacked, my friends were right to challenge her, I'm sure any of us would have done the same'' said Evileye.

''I- I see, I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame them for there fate'' said Momon bowing his head slightly.

''No, no, please lift your head a man as handsome as you shoulden't-'' she then stopped and gave a cry putting her hands to the sides of her head she began to scrunch her hair in her hands, confusing Momon and causing Nabe to glare at her.

''Err, Ms. Evileye?'' Momon asked.

''Yes, Mr. Momon… sir… hi'' said Evileye.

''Would you like help moving there bodies?'' Momon asked gesturing to her friends.

''No, it'll be fine, my Team Leader can cast Raise Dead, its a 5th tier spell, impressive I suppose'' said Evileye.

''Ah I see'' said Momon.

''What was he talking about though, surrounding a portion of the city in hellfire?'' Evileye questioned.

''I know what he's talking about'' said Momon, taking Evileye by surprise, but Nabe remained as stoic as she normally did on a job ''do you know of the Adventurers in the Raid Parties?''

''Err, no, my Leader Lakyus does though'' said Evileye.

''Good, two birds with one stone as they say, I've wanted to meet Lady Lakyus for some time now'' said Momon.

Evileye jumped ''why do you want to meet Lakyus!'' she cried.

''I would simply like to meet the Leader of Blue Rose, she is a fellow adventurer and my senior in experience'' said Momon ''is there a problem with that?''

''No, no, none at all'' said Evileye.

''Momon sir, you might want to see this'' said Nabe pointing at something.

Momon turned to see a green glow and then realised what it was, it was a wall of green flames that surrounded part of the city, once Momon saw this he fell to his knees and started taking several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

''No!'' gasped Momon ''No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!''

''Mr. Momon'' said Nabe.

''A-are you alright?'' Evileye asked timidly, not knowing how to deal with this.

Momon punched the ground, shattering it ''not again you motherfucker!'' he snarled angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this took so long, I was away with my family for a while, so yeah this took a lot longer than it normally would, but here's the newest chapter, I hope its good, I tried my best really I did, but I'm afraid it'll be a bit too like the anime episodes it's based off, but if that is the case don't worry next chapter will be better.**

Chapter 3

After the green flames surrounded part of the city, cutting it off from the other part of the city, all the Adventurers who had been summoned to the Kingdom for Princess Renner's operation had all been gathered in the kingdoms war room, as well as all the knights they could muster up, most of the castle knights would be left behind in order to protect the king, the rest would be joining the Adventurers on the frontline.

Princess Renner was at the head of the table and the leaders of the high class teams were all gathered around the table, with there teams standing behind them.

''My good and brave adventurers, thank you for coming together so quickly in this time of crisis'' Princess Renner said seriously, her tone holding none of the cheer it usually did ''early this mourning, a wall of flames spread around an area of the capital completely cutting it off, these flames seem to be similar to an illusion and coming into contact with them doesn't harm you, the leader of Blue Rose has in fact confirmed this''

''I touched the flames and I wasn't burned'' said Lakyus, speaking up.

''It's not meant to burn you'' said a sudden voice, everyone turned to see a warrior dressed in black armour, this was Momon of Darkness, he was the only one not stood at the table, his only team mate Nabe was stood next to him ''it's not meant to cut off part of the city, the fire is called Flames of Gehenna, it's a perimeter, tell me on the other side were there hoards of Demons?''

''Yes there were, how do you know?'' Lakyus asked.

''The Flames of Gehenna are used by the Demon Kings, its not meant to keep people out nor is it meant to keep people in, it's meant to be a home field advantage for the Demons, while they're in that circle of flames they're powers will be increased'' stated Momon.

This caused the adventurers to murmur fearfully to one another and look at one another, one of the adventurers stepped up ''and how do you know!?'' he demanded.

''Because I've seen them before'' stated Momon ''they're often used by Demon Lords to enhance there armies, as of such we're going to need to deal with this very carefully, Princess if you don't mind my suggestion we're going to need to spread the demon out to make it easier to take them on''

''Oh yeah and why should we listen to you!?'' one of the adventurers demanded.

''He fought Jaldabaoth on equal ground, I saw it'' said Evileye.

''Momon, is one of the few Adamantite Adventurers, his experience is valued in this situation, so I really don't think it matters where he got the experience'' stated Lakyus.

''I agree and I trust Lakyus words, Mr. Momon, I will accept your idea, however I'm not sure if we can do that with the forces we have'' stated Renner.

''Hmm'' Momon mused, putting his hand to his chin trying to think up a plan ''I think I have an idea, it's a long shot but it just might work''

''Whats your plan?'' Lakyus asked.

''My plan, is desperate, but I admit I have nothing else, we seperate into several groups and surround the flames, we then enter and attack from multiple directions*'' said Momon ''we'll need one group however to lead a frontal assault in order to join a majority of the Demon forces attention''

Lakyus grinned ''just leave that to us, we owe them anyways for what they did to our comrades''

''Are you sure?'' Momon asked.

''I'm sure of it, but…'' Lakyus turned to her last two team mates ''listen, I'm willing to do this, but are you two?''

''I am'' said Tina angrily, she wanted to get Jaldabaoth and his demons back for what happened to her sister.

''Lakyus, I would go with you'' said Evileye hesitantly ''but… with your permission, I want to assist Mr. Momon… I-''

''Don't, it's fine alright'' said Lakyus smiling gently ''I understand, I'm ok with it as long as Momon is alright with it''

''I'm fine with it as long as you are'' said Momon.

''Good, now we just need someone to reinforce us, because I doubt we'd be able to do it with just two of us'' said Lakyus.

''We'd be more than happy to reinforce you ma'am'' said the leader of an Orichalcum Adventurer team.

''So will I'' said a young blond man dressed in silver armour.

''Climb?'' Lakyus asked.

''My sword is your Lady Lakyus'' stated Climb.

Lakyus hesitated for a moment before turning to Renner who nodded her head, Lakyus smiled back and said ''ok, looks like we're all set''

''Very well, I will give the rest of you your positions, knights I am sending you with Momon of Darkness in order to reinforce him'' stated Princess Renner.

''Err, are your sure princess?'' One of the knights asked ''I mean he's an Adamantite Adventurer''

''Which is why I am sending you all with him, if what Evileye told us is true and he does have the power to fight off Jaldabaoth, I do not doubt Evileye's words, he'll need all his power so you all will clear him a path to Jaldabaoth'' stated Renner.

''B-but-'' the knight started.

Another knight shoved him aside ''we understand Princess'' he said.

''Good, now all of you get ready we'll begin the mission in an hour or so'' said Renner.

-LINE BREAK-

An hour quickly passed by and all of the Adventurers were moving out and getting ready, the Copper and Iron Adventurers were sent out first in order to scout the area, when a fireball spell was shot to the sky the higher ranked adventurers began to move it, Lakyus began to walk towards the Flames of Gehenna, Climb and Tina besides her, the Orichalcum Adventurer team were walking a few steps behind them.

A knight who was riding horseback suddenly came into view, but something was off about this knight, Lakyus took note of the rider and his appearance, he didn't look much like a knight, he had the armour yes, but he didn't have the build, knights were usually tall and well built, this one was short and looking at him you could tell he was fat, now you did get a short knight every now and again, but they usually had a height requirement, but this one fell bellow that height requirement and he was fat? His knight training should have given him muscles by now, wait… was he who she thought he was?**

Lakyus began to run off towards the fart knight, Climb quickly followed, Tina lagged behind a little as she ordered the Orichalcum adventurers to go ahead and that they would catch up as she too chased after Lakyus, soon enough Lakyus caught up with the fat knight.

''Prince Zanac?'' Lakyus asked.

The knight pulled on the reigns bringing his horse to a halt and turned to Lakyus, revealing that it was in fact Prince Zanac, Princess Renner's older half brother, he looked at Lakyus for a moment before saying ''Adamantite Adventurer Lakyus? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the field right now?''

''I was just going, what are you doing here?'' Lakyus asked.

''I'm here to reassure the people everything is alright and protect them if needed'' said Zanac.

''Where is Prince Barbaro? Shouldn't he be here for that?***'' Lakyus asked.

''I don't know, but with my brother gone I'll have to pick up the slack for my father'' said Zanac ''don't worry, I know I'm not as well versed a fight as you or even as a Copper class Adventurer, I'm just here to make sure the people don't lose hope that they stay brave''

Lakyus hesitated for a moment before nodding, she then turned and walked away with the other, as she walked away she heard the Prince making a declaration to the people.

''People of the proud kingdom of Re-Estize! Do not fear for those Devils do not deserve it! My sword and shield will be with you! I will defend you here as the Adventurers fight these fiends and any who dare try to attack you will meet our steel, no one shall die under my watch isn't that right men!?''

''No sir!'' Zanac's men cried.

As Lakyus walked away she could hear the people cheering out 'Long Live Prince Zanac!' It irritated her that her best friend had

and yet her fat older brother was most likely to get all the credit, but she couldn't think of that right now, she walked into the Flames and saw a large group of adventurers gathered of all different kinds of ranks.

''Where did all the citizens go? Are they hiding inside their houses?'' asked an Adventurer, Lakyus assumed he was a Copper plate at best, she heard someone explain to them that the doors were broken down so it couldn't be.

Lakyus took a deep breath and snapped into leader mode ''iron and copper adventurers, stay here and search through the houses, the rest of you stay here and form a line'' she ordered ''Climb if your going to fight in this battle stay close to me''

''Yes, Lady Lakyus'' said Climb.

Suddenly a growling sound was heard and everyone got into position, Lakyus drew out her demonic sword and stood at the ready ''here they come!''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile on the other side of the area that the Flames of Gehenna had created the castle knights were battle through the words of Demons there had been a slight alteration in the plan, Momon had revealed he had a flight charm and was using that to fly over the battlefield, so the knights were now trying to divert attention from Jaldabaoth so Momon could get there and fight him.

But there odds did not look good, not only with the amount of demons but the kinds of demons they were facing ''an Overeating, Gazer Devils and 15 hellhounds'' one of them said observing the situation in front of them, the hellhounds started to breath fire as an intimidation technique, but the knights held there ground, except for one, remember the knight who argued the assault before the attack.

Well he turned and ran away from the battle ''wait don't run!'' one of the other knights called to him.

'Stand your ground fool!'' another cried.

But it was too late for him, as the Overeating demon leapt over the knights and landed right in front of him, the cowardly knight tried to flee, but before he could make a move the Overeating slurped him up with its long tong.

''No! No! No! Someone help me please! NOOOOOO!'' Screamed the knight as he was eaten by the Overeating, his screaming face soon appeared on the monster, causing the other knights to make an audible gulping sound in fear.

But they still held there ground, half of them facing the demons coming from the front the other half facing the Overeating coming from the back, but luckily for them Momon had seen the situation and had decided to act ''throw me!'' he ordered.

''Are you sure?'' Nabe asked.

''A-are you sure? Seriously!'' Evileye cried at Nabe, before turning to Momon ''Mr. Momon, I don't doubt that you can handle those demons, but your suppose to save your power to fight Jaldabaoth''

''We're also here to assist the people and I believe the knights do include as part of the people'' stated Momon ''now, I'll repeat what I just said: throw me!''

''Right'' said Nabe.

''Of course, your so noble'' Evileye gushed.

The two then launched Momon towards the ground, drawing his swords he flew towards the Gazer Demons and Hellhounds, slicing them in half, before turning to the Overeating and throwing one of his swords into its head killing it instantly, the Demon became black and lots of white smoke started to drift out of it, the souls of everyone it had consumed.

Momon then turned and moved forwards Nabe and Evileye landing at his sides, one of the knights rushed up to him ''M-M-Master Momon, w-why are you here sir, shouldn't you just be in the air flying towards Jaldabaoth!? W-we're just here to provide cover for you sir'' he said.

''I'm also here to protect the people, including you'' stated Momon ''besides I can spare a little to take these small fry on, Jaldabaoth is a Demon Lord and all Demon Lords have one thing in common, they all have a sense of style in how they do there evil, Jaldabaoth will want to be stationed in the centre of this area, which we're close to already''

''I-I see'' said the knight ''come on men, lets keep pushing!''

The knights all cheered and raised there swords and charged forwards, many of the knights died but with Momon, Nabe and Evileye, they quickly cut through, slicing through demon after demon until they finally made it, there in the square of the town Jaldabaoth stood his hands behind his back, Momon turned to the leader of the knights and ordered him to find and slay more demons.

He then walked towards the demon Nabe and Evileye at his sides, Jaldabaoth began to clap ''very impressive you are strong now aren't you Mr. Momon'' said Jaldabaoth.

Then from the ruins behind Jaldabaoth several maids, including the insect maid walked out, they all had different uniforms and different hair styles but they all wore Jaldabaoths mask, all except for the insect maid, there was one with there hair tied into a bun, a red head with a cap, one with long pink hair and one with long blond hair that was styled in a drill style****

''An elite unit?'' Nabe asked.

''It must be, it seems as though we've underestimated Jaldabaoth's forces'' Evileye said quietly.

''I'm sorry, but I'll need you two to deal with those five'' said Momon ''now then, let's go Jaldabaoth''

Moon then charged forwards and slammed both his swords down on Jaldabaoth, Jaldabaoth himself barely had any time to block and was pushed away with Momon, the two began to fight getting further and further away from the square until they had left the area, leaving Nabe and Evileye to fight Jaldabaoth's elite forces.

''I will take three you will take two'' said Nabe.

''I don't mind taking three'' Evileye protested, causing Nabe to look at her irritated.

Nabe just ignored her and repeated herself ''I will take three you will take two'' she then began to walk off.

''Wow, your stubborn'' Evileye muttered to herself.

''I'll let you decide who fights who'' stated Nabe, three of them split from the group and walked to join her ''we'll fight somewhere else so we don't interfere with each others fights''

The three just nodded and they kept walking until they were happy with the distance they had walked, they then turned to adress one another ''I'm Beta, these are Epsilon and Zeta and you are?'' the red haired one asked.

''Nabe'' said Nabe curtly.

''Hmm'' Epsilon mused.

''Something wrong?'' Nabe asked in the same curt tone.

''You seem… familiar somehow'' said Epsilon.

''Yes, have we ever met before?'' Zeta asked.

Nabe hesitated for a moment before saying ''no… we've never met before, now shall we begin?'' Nabe drew her sword at the ready.''Very well, come on'' said Beta, as she and the others got into stance.

 ***Ok I'll admit as I am a guy who's only capability of Overlord is to watch the anime, sadly I do not have access to the light novels and I tried looking it up on the wiki but I was unsuccessful, so I have no idea what the original plan was, so I hope I came up with something good.**

 ****Ok yeah don't know how close this is to describing him in the armour, especially since in the armour he kind of looks fit to me, but I just decided to describe him like this because I thought that's how he'd really look.**

 *****seriously where was he?**

 ******yeah sorry, I was close to the end and wanted to finish this up so I just described there hair details and hair colour**


End file.
